kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoichiro Kuroi
|lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) 1 (special) |cast = Mitsuhiro Oikawa |label = Shocker Rider 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider 3 }} is , alternatively designated , making his first appearance in and later in . He is the third Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker following the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2, that came before him decades ago. History Kamen Rider 3 creation was caused by using of History Modifying Machine developed by Roidmude 089 disguised as Doctor D using the very last of his cells. Shocker sent Kamen Rider 3 back in time in 1973, right after the Double Riders defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker. He appeared before the riders and defeated them. The Liner crews arrived too late to prevent Shocker from rising again and changing the course of history itself, with Kotaro Minami remaining as BLACK, and also resulting in many Riders being brainwashed. However, there are the minority of Riders who were not affected by the changing of history, such as the Liner crews (notably from DenLiner and ZeroLiner), Over Lord powered Kouta Kazuraba who are trying to resist the reign of Shocker. Because of this he is known as the "Rider who should never have existed." In an altered world, now he's on a run from both Riders led by Kamen Rider V3 and Shocker, only Shinnosuke Tomari, Yuto Sakurai, and Go Shijima who appears to assist him to clear his name as a "Rider". Later, he assists the other Kamen Riders in their battle against Shocker. After the Rider Robo housing the History Modifying Machine was destroyed, all of Shocker's changes to history were undone, restoring the timeline back to normal. This effectively negates Kyoichiro's existence as well, causing him to vanish. Personality to be added Technique *Rider Kick Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt Vehicles *TriCyclone - 3's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoichiro Kuroi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider 3, his suit actor is .Eitoku's Twitter status Notes *Kamen Rider 3's suit colors are similar to that of the original Kamen Rider 1 suit, with differently colored eyes, muffler and belt. *Kamen Rider 3 has a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles with the Shocker logo carved on it, signifying his origin. *An earlier version of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in one of Shotaro Ishinomori's mangas, Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black. However, this 3 is not Kyoichiro, but thought to be Kazuya Taki. *A possible foreshadowing of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in , the prologue TV special for the previous Taisen movie. When the first three Showa Riders (#1, #2, and V3) make their appearance to help the , they perform a roll call. questions why V3 isn't just called Kamen Rider #3. *Currently, Kamen Rider 3 is the only Rider who's labeled as a Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei Rider, at the same time. *Interestingly, Kamen Rider 3's scarf color more closely resembles the first Shocker Rider's scarf instead of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3's scarfs. *His transformation action seems to be a combined version of 1, 2 and V3's transformation sequence. *His design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. **Coincidentally, Rider 3 is also be able to take off his helmet like them. References Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Characters Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Extra Riders